A Wolf's Haunting Howl
by Arashi-taichou
Summary: I was only truly afraid once in my entire life, and that was the day that I died.


Title: A Wolf's Haunting Howl

By: Arashi-Taichou

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: _I was only truly afraid once in my entire life, and that was the day that I died. _

**~XX~**

I remember the fear that shot through my body as one more cold, salty wave crashed over my head and sent me spiraling down into the depths of the sea. I recall clearly the power of the undertow as it dragged me down, carrying me farther and farther away from the shore and the terrored cries of my family. The salt stung my open eyes as I fought for the surface, my lungs burning from lack of sweet, sweet air. My vision swirled as the darkness began creeping into my periphery.

"_NO!"_ My mind screamed as I opened my mouth involuntarily to take a breath, choking as I inhaled seawater instead. _"It...It can't end this way...no.."_ I never gave up. I remember faintly that my hand broke the surface, and that someone tugged me along just as I lost all consciousness.

_"I can't die like this.."_

_"I..can't..die.."_

**~XX~**

I didn't remember being born in my first life, and I sure as Hell didn't remember being born in my second. My earliest memory was laying beside my twin brother in our wooden crib, whimpering softly due to my nightmare. It was a reoccuring dream, tinged a dusky red like all of my memories are; its how I can tell them apart now , memories from dreams. It was a memory...but was it wasn't any memory from this life. I didn't know that my mind was far too advanced for a two-year old infant. I assumed that Kiba thought in nearly the same way I did. I didn't think anything of it until we were Genin, and I told him what I used to think about as we lay side-by-side in that basketnette, the things I told myself I would strive to do; learn to walk, talk, read, write, sing, draw...learn to fight. I shouldn't have known what any of those things were at that age. All I knew is that I wanted to do them.

Oh, that's right. I should introduce myself.

My name is Inuzuka Ashi, the younger twin sister of Inuzuka Kiba by three whole hours exactly; not one second more. My first name means, in English, Hill of Dogs Paw. Literally. I am the daughter of Inuzuka Kaito and Inuzuka Tsume. I never knew my father...you see, my mother is a rather frightening woman, and scared him away when we were a little over one year old, not that I would have remembered him anyway. I have an older sister, Inuzuka Hana, and she is much calmer than any Inuzuka listed in the Clan Archives.

For my entire life up until I turned sixteen, I thought that I possessed impressive psychic abilities. I had dreams, you see, red tinged dreams that I later discovered were actually memories from my old life as a young Otaku watching an anime series titled Naruto. I never made it far into Shippuden, considering I died before I had the chance to; it was rather unsettling, but we'll get to that in due time. I'll start with my life one year before I joined Konohagakure Shinobi Academy with my brother, Kiba, and the rest of the Rookie Nine.

**~XX~**

"Nyuuur! Kiba-nii that's not fair!" I shouted as I ran after my brother as fast as my five-year old legs would carry me, my face drawn into an unintimidating scowl; I was only a child after all, and didn't yet posses the required wrinkles to perform a proper scowl. He glanced back at me, sticking his tongue out as he ran, the last of Kaa-san's homemade gravy-filled onigiri clutched in his grubby hands. I growled, urging my legs to move faster as he turned the corner..and slammed straight into him. The onigiri tumbled from his grip and landed in an unappetizing heap upon the concrete.

"Kiba-ni?" I questioned, peering over his shoulder, curiosity swimming in my dark depths. I sensed his unease, and it became my unease in-turn. I called him Two Fang, not brother; you see, whenever he grins, all that is visible are his two pointed incisors.

There was nothing there.

"Uhh...whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing, Ashi-shi..thought I saw something..." He called me by my nickname, Four Paw, since I crawled for almost a year after he began walking. Kiba shook his head, his shaggy brown hair moving as he did so. I pouted, glancing down at the remains of our treat (Tsume rarely cooked for us, you see), before shooting a glare at my brother.

"Why'd you have to go and drop it, huh?"

"Why'd you have to go and run into me?" He retorted, turning to face me. I smirked wolfishly at him, to which he returned a grin of his own. I shoved him hard, causing him to stumble backwards and slip on the onigiri.

"Tag, you're it, Mutt!"

"WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING MUTT!" Kiba screeched, jumping to his feet and chasing after me. I had the advantage of a head start and I turned in the direction of our house, planning to hide behind Mom or Hana as soon as I barreled through the door.

**~XX~**

That was how it always went. We bantered, we wrestled, we played. Sometimes we met up with the other children and participated in their game of Ninja; we were popular with the crowd because of our heightened senses. Inuzuka decendents were easy to spot; the fang shaped birthmarks on our cheeks were hereditary, and they were dominant. As long as someone had Inuzuka blood pulsing through their veins, they would carry our trademark. Their senses may be a bit duller, though.

Kiba and I, we mostly kept to ourselves. We had a pack mentality, being born into one of the most loyal, protective, stubborn, fierce, animalistic Clans known to any of the Five Great Shinobi Nations...and probably even the minor ones. I want to say that I didn't do the cliche thing and get myself thrown into the Canon storyline of the series Naruto.

But I did.

Hell, I didn't know It would be nothing but trouble.

**~XX~**

There were a few of these SI fanfictions up...and I felt compelled to do one myself. I am trying to make it my own variation, though I decided to write it in first person like all of the other ones are, instead of third person like I am used to. It may be a bit awkward to read until I get the hang of it. This was more of a prologue than anything, and in the next chapter I will cover a lot more than just haphazard descriptions. Ashi and Kiba will meet their Ninken (Ninja animal companions) and enroll in the academy. I will also be throwing in bits and pieces of Ashi's past life. The one thing I enjoyed about these self-insert stories was the reincarnation bit xD I really hope that even though it is similar to all of the ones up that it will be enjoyable for all you readers. If you don't think its going to go anywhere or if its too lame, please let me know and I will cease writing it, fix it, or try something else :3

If you didn't get this before I'll explain it here. The parts with Ashi speaking dialogue and interacting with other characters does not know she has been reincarnated. The Ashi providing only description is "Present Day Ashi" who is telling this from her stand point in Shippuden...if this story ever makes it that far. The very first paragraph is the death of her past life.

Ten points to whoever guesses what she's going to be the most afraid of *coughcoughdrowningcoughcough*

I'll try not too make it too cliche, I promise.

Ja ne

~Arashi-taichou.


End file.
